


Brightnesses (One Bright Moment Remix)

by IreneADonovan



Series: Remixes 2018 [29]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Charles in a Wheelchair, Erik Has Feelings, M/M, Post-Cuba, making memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan
Summary: Erik adds new memories to the old...





	Brightnesses (One Bright Moment Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1848pianist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1848pianist/gifts).
  * Inspired by [One Bright Moment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127753) by [1848pianist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1848pianist/pseuds/1848pianist). 
  * In response to a prompt by [1848pianist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1848pianist/pseuds/1848pianist) in the [xmen_remix_madness2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2018) collection. 



“Would you show me that memory again? The one of my mother?” Erik whispers in Charles' ear as they lay cuddled in bed together.

The last year has tempered much of the bitter of Erik's life with a great deal of sweet. That they lay here together is a miracle Erik never stops giving thanks for.

He'd almost walked away. Almost walked away because he couldn't put aside the anger that drove him. And Charles – stubborn, prideful, idiot bastard – would have let him go.

But the memory Charles had found had niggled at his brain as he'd started to rise, reminded him that he'd known peace, had known joy, had known happiness. That maybe he could know them again.

And he had stayed.

This request has become a nightly ritual, he and Charles in their big bed. Charles touching his temple, bringing forth the memory of his young self, just months before the Nazis had kicked in their door. His mother's eyes shining, her gentle smile. The soft glow of the candles.

Other memories then trickle forward, happy new memories to join this old one. Laughing with Charles at breakfast this morning as Alex and Sean squabbled over the last pancake. Charles teasing Mystique about a shared childhood experience, though he still looked a little scandalized by her nakedness. Charles pouting earlier in the evening as Erik beat him at chess, then his eyes lighting when Erik kissed the pout away.

The new memories they'd make tonight.


End file.
